Network-enabled devices allow people to utilize online services to shop, stream music, watch movies, or play video games without leaving the comfort of their homes or wherever they are. Online marketplaces may seek to provide recommendations or advertisements that are relevant and targeted to specific user groups based on their shopping history or browsing history. Further, online marketplaces may seek to accurately verify delivery of an item or determine a particular user within a household associated with an individual item included in an order to better understand the user and provide more accurate recommendations. Problems arise however as users are not incentivized to provide such information nor are they provided opportunities to enable the uniqueness of their orders and preferences to reward them with unique opportunities offered by a vendor or online merchant.